This invention is directed to the field of water-soluble, fiber-reactive, monoazo dyes. The dyes of the invention contain two fiber-reactive, sulfonyl groups and are characterized by (1) a non-chromophoric, linking, ureido group separating and insulating one of the fiber-reactive groups from the chromophore and (2) at least one fiber-reactive group being substituted on the diazo component and one of the coupler component.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,542 and 3,518,245 disclose monoazo dyes containing a ureido group and their metal complexes. These compounds having one reactive, sulfonyl group substituted on a phenyl group which is linked to the naphthalene coupler by a ureido group; (i.e., coupler-ureido-phenyl-reactive group).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,642 and EP No. 107,614 disclose monoazo dyes with two reactive, sulfonyl groups; both of which are substituted on the diazo component. Also, known as disazo dyes (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,657,205; 3,364,194) which contain two diazo moieties and two reactive groups; such disazo dyes are limited in that they do not produce a full range of shades; only blue and brown.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,616 discloses monoazo, water-soluble, fiber-reactive dyes with two reactive, sulfonyl groups; one of each being linked to the coupler and one to the diazo component. No specific example is disclosed but at Column 3, illustrative couplers and diazo components are given in which certain examples of each contain a fiber-reative group. The fiber-reactive groups, however, are not separated from the chromophore by a non-chromophoric insulating group. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,527 discloses certain fiber-reactive, monoazo dyes containing one or two acid monoesters but as in the '616 patent none of these reactive groups are separated from the chromophore by an insulating ureido group.
U.S Pat. No. 3,223,470 discloses monoazo dyes containing one fiber-reactive sulfonyl group and one fiber-reactive chlorotriazine group. These mixed dyes are not stable in acidic environment and are not readily discharged in printing applications. Although U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,470 discloses dyes in which both reactive groups are positioned on one side of the chromophore, mixed vinyl sulfonic triazine compounds are known wherein the fiber-reactive groups are positioned on opposite sides of the chromophore.